In today's automotive engine systems, there is an increased demand for low cost, direct fuel injectors with coking resistance. Typical piezo-type fuel injectors for automobiles have outward opening valves that are very fast responding but are costly. Typical direct injector solenoid valves have inward opening valves but they are not resistant to fuel coking. Injector coking is a problem in direct injected internal combustion engines because the injectors are in contact with the harsh environment of the combustion chamber. Due to high temperatures, fuel decomposes in the injector nozzle and lays down a deposit which both restricts flow, and distorts the symmetry of the spray. As this deposit grows with operation, the internal dimensions of the nozzle change.
The buildup of deposits in the combustion chamber can alter engine performance by impairing fuel economy, regulated emissions, and drivability, and in the worst case scenario cause engine damage.
Another disadvantage of conventional fuel injectors is the occurrence of scrap during the manufacturing of the injector.